Use of abrasion techniques can be traced back to the ancient Egyptians who used alabaster and pumice to remove blemishes and rough spots and to make the skin smooth and soft. Subsequent thereto, abrasive tipped devices or rotating brushes and cylinders coated with abrasive particles, such as diamond dust, have been used to remove multiple skin layers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,823; 2,867,214; 2,881,763; 2,921,585). U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,446 describes a stick, glove finger tip or glove palm coated with an abrasive material which is rubbed over the skin surface to provide a polishing action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,212 directed to a pneumatic grinding machine for flat surfaces, incorporates a rotating grinding tool enclosed in a housing with air flowing over the surface to collect dust created by the grinding operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804 is directed to a skin abrasion device which uses flowing water to rotate an abrasive brush and create a vacuum to remove loosened skin particles. The rotating brush is usually used in conjunction with a liquid detergent or medicinal compound applied to the skin surface being scrubbed. Chemicals, ultrasonic oscillating tips (U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797) and lasers have also been used for a more aggressive abrasion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431 describes the use of a pressurized jet of a liquid, such as water or sterile saline, to fragment and remove diseased tissue without harming surrounding healthy tissue. This device operates in conjunction with vacuum aspiration to remove the liquid and fragmented tissue.
Microdermabrasion is term which has been adopted to refer to a process where an abrasive material is applied to skin surfaces for removing portions of the epidermis, particularly the top layer of cells of the epidermis, referred to as the Stratum Corneum. Some manufacturers of microdermabrasion device have also referred to the same procedure as “macro exfoliation”. This is preferably accomplished with a wand having crystals, particularly diamond particle, permanently attached to the tip of a hollow tube brought into contact with the skin surface. An opening extending through the center of the tube is preferably attached to a vacuum source to increase contact of the abrasive tip with the skin surface and to collect cells and other material removed from the skin surface. This crystal coated treatment tip, also referred to as a wand, removes the top layer of skin through an abrasive process such as disclosed in the Waldron U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,437 entitled Device For Applying Liquid Skincare Products In Combination With Vacuum And Abrasion, RE42,960 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 entitled Microdermabrasion Device and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 entitled Microdermabrasion Device And Method Of Treating The Skin Surface, said patents incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
FIGS. 2 and 4 show removable discs 46, 48 sized to fit over the end 40 of the tube 22 shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. The discs 46, 48 have an abrasive end or abrasive material attached to the outer end. During the microdermabrasion procedure various discs with different abrasive characteristics can be interchanged and at the conclusion of the procedure the disc(s) 46, 48 can be discarded.
Besides providing different means of abrasion on the end of the treatment tip 22, the contour or shape of the tip can be varied. FIGS. 1 and 3 show a flat end. The flat end can provide a greater surface area in contact with the skin for an aggressive removal of surface cells. For easier access to difficult to reach locations the abrasive tips can be sloped, as shown in FIG. 5, or tapered, rounded, cone shaped or concave, as shown in FIG. 6-8, to better treat curved surfaces, such as the area between the cheek and the nose.
The device is attached to a vacuum pump (not shown) through tube 32, the pump generating a constant level of vacuum, which is controlled (lessened) by the venting of air into the system using a valving mechanism. (not shown). As an alternative, the full vacuum can be applied to the tube or wand assembly 22. The level of vacuum can then be decreased by air vented into the system through vent hole 50 by adjusting flow control valve 52 mounted on the wand or treatment tube 22, as shown in FIG. 7. The valve 52 can be configured to be a simple on/off control or variable so that suction can be readily adjusted by the operator while performing the procedure. A further embodiment includes a vacuum pump mounted on or adjacent to the tube.
While the treatment tube can be used alone to abrade the skin and the vacuum system can be configured to primarily pick up the loosened skin cells, applying the vacuum through the hole 38 in the end of the treatment tip 46, as described in the Waldron patents provides an unexpected advantage. The skin being treated is pulled against the abrasive tip, thus increasing the effectiveness of the tissue abrasion and removal process. Sealing off ambient air raises the level of vacuum and makes the abrasion more aggressive. A concave tip is particularly effective when used in conjunction with a vacuum, as it provides a larger surface area for the skin/abrasive material contact.
As a further variation, the treatment tip 22 can have an enlarged abrasive coated end 58 which is flat and slopped or sloped and concave such as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 respectively. While a single hole 38 in the center of the end 56, 58, 59 may be used for applying the vacuum, the efficacy of the abrasive tip can be improved by using several holes 38 therein. FIG. 10 is an end view showing an example of a flat, sloped abrasive tip with multiple openings for application of the vacuum to the skin surface. Further, while FIGS. 5-11 show the end to be part of the treatment tip 22 it could be a separate removable piece as shown in FIGS. 1-4. These configurations have particular utility in treating large flat body surfaces such as the chest, back and legs of an individual. They can also be used where a large abrasive treatment surface is desired but it is preferential to spread out the applied vacuum so that it does not aggressively suck skin into the tip or suck the skin into the tip at a single point.
FIG. 8 shows a second tube 54 mounted on the treatment tip 22. The tube can be used to allow the metered use of chemicals or serum to enhance the abrasion, supply other liquids to reduce friction or materials to enhance the healing or appearance of the treated surface.
FIG. 14 shows a hand piece 150 with a rotatable abrasive tip within the tube comprising a rotating abrader assembly 132, 152 which is removable for cleaning. An abrasive coating 130 on the working end of the rotating abrader 132 is used to abrade the skin surface. Rotation of the abrader 132 is provided by electric motor 133 which is activated by the on/off control 117 mounted on the hand piece. An alternative is to use a foot pedal (not shown) to turn the motor on and off. Tubing 134 provides fluid for irrigation in prior applications, or in the presently claimed method for delivery of the serum. Tubing 135 is a conduit for providing a vacuum force to the abrasion site, the opposite end being connected to the particle collection system (not shown) and vacuum source (not shown). The vacuum is maintained in the hand piece 150 tip by vacuum seal 136. This seal also keeps fluids out of the motor portion of the hand piece. The components of the hand piece are enclosed within housing 137; the open end 152 provides contact with the skin and creates a chamber for the vacuum. The housing 137 may be constructed of a clear plastic for visibility, structural plastics or any of numerous metals, such as stainless steel or aluminum, frequently used for medical instruments and which can be easily cleaned and sterilized.
FIGS. 15 and 16 are cross sectional views of another version of a microdermabrasion wand 10. The wand 10 comprises a tubular cylinder 12 having, a front seal 16, a wand tip 14 rotationally mounted within the front seal 16. A rear seal (not shown) on the opposite end of the cylinder 12 forms an enclosed space 20 between the front seal 16 and the rear seal. The distal surface of the wand tip has an abrasive surface 34, preferably formed by diamond crystals permanently bonded thereto such as shown in the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,739 and 6,500,135, said patents incorporated herein, in their entirety, by reference. Alternatively, the wand tip can be coated with other abrasive substances. A vacuum tube 22 has a distal end within a hole longitudinally through the center of the wand tip 14 and into a pad chamber 15 in the wand tip 14 and extends distally into the pad chamber 15 through the front seal 16, the enclosed space 20, and through the rear seal with a proximal end extending outward for attachment to a vacuum source (not shown). The outer diameter of the vacuum tube at the point where it passes through the front seal and the wand tip is just slightly smaller than the inner diameter of those two components so that flow of fluid held within the enclosed space 20 is substantially restricted but for the grooves 30 and 36. A filter pad 24 is located within the wand tip 14. Preferably the filter pad 24 has a central hole 32 which coincides with the distal end of the vacuum tube 22. In use, the fluid in the delivery wand 10 passes into the pad chamber 15, the pad 24 and onto the skin surface being treated. Each of the front seal 16, rear seal 18 and wand tip 14 have O-ring seals 25, or similar sealing devices, to form a liquid tight seal with the component which is around it. For example, an O-ring seal 25 is located between the front seal 16 and the rear seal in the first instance and the cylinder 12 as well as between the wand tip 14 and the front seal 16. The cylinder 12, wand tip 14, front seal 16 and rear seal 18 are reusable while the filter pad 24 is a single use disposable. The parts can be disassembled for cleaning between treatments.
FIG. 16 shows the fluid path from the enclosed space 20, along the aligned grooves 30, 36 in a flow orientation and into the filter pad 24. Even though a vacuum is applied to the vacuum tube 22, the fluid is not drawn up the vacuum tube 22 because the end is sealed against the skin and no air can flow through the tube. When the hand piece is removed from the skin air flows passed the tip and through the vacuum tube but the majority of fluid is still captured in the filter pad and remains in the enclosed space 20 because no vacuum is applied to the fluid therein.
Vacuum pressure also affects the flow rate of the fluid. A reasonable setting for fluids with the viscosity similar to water is between 1 and 8 in-hg negative pressure. For viscous fluids a vacuum setting of about 10 in-hg gives a proper flow. However, one skilled in the art will recognize that these are only suggested settings and a variety of settings can be used.
To use a microdermabrasion device, the vacuum may be applied, through the treatment tool, to the area of the skin to be treated while the abrasive surface is moved over the skin surface to be treated. The abrasive tip is typically moved over the skin surface in a circular motion. However, a combination of vertical and horizontal movements of the tip, with or without the circular movements, may also be used to assure that the skin area is uniformly treated. The prior art has taught that if a particular skin blemish or abnormality is to be removed from the skin the tip motion can be restricted to that particular portion of the skin.
However the process described herein below is not limited to use of the devices described above and in the Waldron patents and said tattoo brightening can be practiced by using various later patented devices which utilize abrasive coated devices. In addition, an alternative procedure is the use of circulating aluminum oxide, sodium chloride, or sodium bicarbonate crystal or other abrasive materials. These procedures, and particularly the use of crystals permanent attached to a device surface, are proven to be medically safe and effective